


Castigo

by Lila_Negra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Negra/pseuds/Lila_Negra
Summary: ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Se sentía un imbécil, por lo que le costaba reconocerlo ante sí mismo. Ese niño estúpido, tan parecido a James… ah, pero también era parecido a Lily. Como si, de un modo claramente retorcido, hubiera tomado lo mejor de los dos. Y, cuando lo había notado, un año atrás o poco más, eso había sido su ruina.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Castigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cintia_Sand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cintia_Sand/gifts).



> **Advertencias:** one—shot canonverse (bueno, un poquito divergente, ja) sobre SnapexHarry.
> 
> **~ Este fic fue realizado para Cintia Sand; a quien espero le guste el resultado. Asimismo, ella ha realizado el hermoso arte que utilicé como portada y que pueden encontrar en mi página de Facebook ~**

Cada vez era más difícil elucubrar buenas excusas. El chico debía de pensar que lo odiaba. Lo cual, en parte, bueno… era verdad, en cierto sentido. Pero también…

¡Puf! 

La pequeña explosión violácea que salió del caldero en el que Harry trabajaba, cumpliendo el castigo que le diera más temprano, lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

—¿No hay nada que no destruyas, Potter?

El chico lo observó frustrado. Debía de estar harto de practicar aquella poción. El muy estúpido aún no había notado que le había dado un ingrediente falso.

—Estaba saliendo bien hasta que…

—…hasta que salió mal. Empieza de nuevo.

—Este caldero está arruinado.

—Entonces límpialo hasta que lo puedas usar.

—¿Qué? ¡Llevo dos horas aquí! ¿Cuánto va a durar este castigo?

—Cuanto haga falta. Y limpia sin hechizos. Eso te enseñará a no estropear calderos ajenos. 

Harry, enfurruñado, murmuró unas protestas inaudibles. Odiaba la clase de pociones y aún más cuando ni siquiera estaba Hermione cerca, para darle alguna pista de qué estaba haciendo mal. Estaba seguro de que el profesor Snape le había tendido alguna especie de trampa, solo para hacerlo sufrir, aunque no lograba descubrir dónde estaba el engaño. Tal vez solo quería torturarlo porque se acercaban los exámenes finales de ese año y no quería dejarle tiempo para estudiar. ¿Se podía ser así de mezquino? ¿Cómo permitía Dumbledore que un ser semejante les diera clases? Era tan injusto.

Pero, mientras su mente divagaba por ese camino, con las manos fregando inútilmente las paredes del caldero, Severus se ocupaba de algo muy distinto. Se había sentado en una mesa próxima, había desparramado en ella todo tipo de papeles y, ubicándolos de forma estratégica, simulaba observarlos para ocultar que, en verdad, solo contemplaba a su estudiante. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Se sentía un imbécil, por lo que le costaba reconocerlo ante sí mismo. Ese niño estúpido, tan parecido a James… ah, pero también era parecido a Lily. Como si, de un modo claramente retorcido, hubiera tomado lo mejor de los dos. Y, cuando lo había notado, un año atrás o poco más, eso había sido su ruina. 

Severus era consciente de que, durante la mayor parte de su vida, le habían atraído más los hombres que las mujeres. También comprendía que, bueno, a veces los hombres  _ muy jóvenes _ llamaban su atención. Había averiguado al respecto y no era algo  _ raro _ , muchos magos habían caído en eso a lo largo de la historia. Si mantenía sus deseos en el margen de la fantasía, no había nada de malo en ello. Pero de todos esos descubrimientos a encontrarse con que sentía…  _ algo _ … por Potter… uff, ahí había un salto muy grande que realmente no hubiera querido tener que dar.

Tal vez era culpa de Albus. Seguramente era culpa de Albus, como tantas otras cosas. La cantidad de reuniones que habían tenido  _ solo _ para hablar de Potter… que era especial, que era esto y lo otro, que había que protegerlo, que no le sacara los ojos de encima… pues no, no se los sacaba de encima, en eso había cumplido. Diablos, aborrecía estar en esta situación.

Y Potter era tan estúpido que era capaz de ni siquiera notar que---

Su hilo de reflexiones se interrumpió cuando se encontró con que el chico le devolvía la mirada. Bien, quizás no fuera  _ tan _ estúpido. Frunció el ceño, por las dudas de que aún estuviera a tiempo de modificar la interpretación que estuviera haciendo del hecho de que le clavara los ojos de aquella manera. Potter imitó su gesto, tal vez sinceramente ofuscado.

—¿Ahora qué estoy haciendo mal? –preguntó.

—Todo, como siempre.

Harry bufó y regresó a su tarea de limpieza. Pero algo había cambiado. Su tono áspero no lo había embaucado por completo. Tendría que tener más cuidado… ah, pero las pupilas se le iban en esa dirección, no importaba cuánto se esforzara. Sus iris verdes, con aquel particular matiz dorado, yendo y viniendo, siguiendo el camino de sus manos dentro del caldero. Y las manos, todavía un poco suaves, de adolescente. Su cabello enmarañado, cayéndole en la frente y las orejas con desprolijidad…

¡Mierda! Le devolvía la mirada, otra vez. Dos ocasiones seguidas era demasiado. Potter bajó rápidamente los ojos pero llegó a notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Eso significaba… bueno, significaba que  _ se había dado cuenta _ . No podía saber de qué exactamente, pero de algo se había dado cuenta. 

Severus estaba perdido. Aquello no tenía solución posible. ¿Quizás podría darle una poción que le borrara la memoria, así como por error? Albus tendría que entender. A veces, se precisan acciones desesperadas. ¿Cuánto habría comprendido el chico, en realidad?

—Profesor… permiso, me quitaré el sweater, hace calor en esta habitación –dijo, mientras no solo se quitaba el abrigo sino que además se aflojaba la corbata y se desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa.

Ooook… realmente había comprendido  _ bastante _ . Esta situación había pasado de amarilla a roja en muy poco tiempo. Snape tragó saliva. Tenía que pensar rápido. Harry se inclinaba sobre el caldero para limpiarlo y le permitía ver con claridad su cuerpo por la abertura de la camisa. Mierda.

—No sea exhibicionista, Potter, está en la escuela, colóquese bien el uniforme  — logró articular.

—Es que hace calor, ¿no cree, profesor?

—Es invierno.

—Pero  _ aquí _ hace calor.

Mocoso atrevido.

—Solo haga la maldita poción, Potter.

El chico se encogió de hombros y continuó su labor. Evidentemente, ahora se sentía en control de la situación. Maldito adolescente arrogante. Severus quería tirarle un libro por la cabeza, algo. Sería mejor abreviar ese castigo o las consecuencias serían inmanejables para él. Cuando el muchacho volvió a ordenar los elementos para armar la poción, consideró que era su oportunidad.

—¿Esos son los ingredientes, Potter?

—Sí, usted me los dio.

—Lo que importa es si tú sabes qué ingredientes son los correctos. No estaré yo para alcanzártelos cada vez que los necesites.

—¿Me está diciendo que me dio los ingredientes equivocados a propósito?

¿Que acaso ese chiquillo nunca abandonaría su forma irrespetuosa de contestar o qué?

—Potter, deberías agradecer el tiempo que te dedico fuera de clases para darte una lección que no pareces capaz de aprender solo.

—Sí, claro, como si fuera por eso que me tiene aquí.

Severus suspiró. No podría escapar de aquello. Sería mejor… sería mejor ser condescendiente. Sí. Permitiría que el muchacho creyese… solo que creyese… que era quien tomaba las decisiones. A ver si eso apuraba las cosas y le dejaba desembarazarse de él más pronto.

—¿Y cuál es tu teoría sobre por qué estás aquí, ya que sabes tanto?

Con esfuerzo, ocultó su expresión de pánico cuando lo vio incorporarse y acercarse a su mesa.

—Pues yo creo… que estoy aquí por esto.

Y, muy suavemente, el muchacho se inclinó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

Ambos se contemplaron con estupor. El lado bueno era que Potter ya no parecía tan seguro de lo que había hecho ni mucho menos con la “situación bajo control”. El lado malo era que… 

—Como siempre, te equivocas, Potter… —susurró y, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, lo atrajo para besarlo en la boca.

Ninguna poción para borrar la memoria podría haber borrado aquello. Ya no estaba tan convencido de que Albus fuera a entender. Probablemente era él quien, ahora… merecía un castigo.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas:** los profesores no deben besar a sus estudiantes menores de edad en ninguna circunstancia nunca jamás; esto es solo una fantasía, no un modelo a seguir ni nada por el estilo. Teniendo en cuenta eso, espero que lo hayan disfrutado :)


End file.
